


In the end

by Spiritmoon23



Category: apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: A collection of small, end of the world scenarios as writing warm ups





	1. Chapter 1

Everything kicked up after he called a national emergency, and a revolutionary group that I hadnt even known existed before revolted. As much as I wish they had succeeded, they didnt. The only thing they accomplished was making life harder and more strictly watched for the rest of us.   
There had been so much going on. A mass shooting every single week, countries economies failing left and right, crime went to extremes that were unprecedented. So much, in fact, that we didnt pay any attention to the warning. Sure, the sirens went off, but when weren't the sirens going off? We'd seen acid rain just north of us near the nuclear plant a month or two ago, and that scared us half to death. Nothing could be as bad as that.

Well, we thought so anyway.

I had the news turned on as background noise while I cooked myself breakfast. No classes today meant scrambled eggs and toast at noon with my partner and other roommate either out or still asleep. I heard it as a lazy news bulletin that took a moment to register in my brain. It sounded like it took the news anchor a couple read through a to understand, too.

"Get to a bomb shelter," it said, "Or get as far underground as you can. Incoming nuclear warheads from several enemy nations, final target cities unknown. East coast has ten minutes, west coast has five." Then the broadcast went offline a moment, quickly getting replaced by an image of the President.

"My fellow Americans, catastrophe has struck today. The great Unites States is being threatened and invaded by enemy forces. Despite the sacrifices of our citizens and the might of our armed forces, the United States has been forced to enact Mutually Assured Destruction against her enemies. Though they may cross our borders and destroy our cities, the enemy will never destroy our spirit. Let our United resolve echo throughout history: even in defeat, we refuse to yield. I now am going to depart to a bunker under the white house, my heart is with you and may God have mercy on us all."


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard from my mom that they used to say a pledge of allegiance to the country every morning, because the government ran the schools. Isnt that so weird? They could tell you anything they want to make you do whatever they want, couldnt they? My mom said that when she was young the government controlled everything. That's crazy, I think. Now it's so much simpler! Ever since Mr Bezos took over everything, things are run faster and easier. We got rid of all the old stuff my mom has pictures of like cars and telephone lines. She says that they used to have "gasoline", whatever that is. Thankfully we've moved on from that, and now we have electricity powering everything. Everywhere has solar panels that power our Google glass, and the ATs. A lot of things are run by magnets, even though scientists still dont quite understand. I have to do a project that I'll have to share next week with my class about this old country called Europe I think, I dont really remember. I'll do it later though."


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't end.

Sure, everyone thought it would be just the same as last time. Two weeks of no supervisors in Central Park and the news making a big fuss out the whole thing for revenue. It would scare the other politicians into doing whatever the president wanted and people would complain and all that, just par for the course. Nothing unusual.

When the shutdown reached new record lengths, people started to worry. At twenty days, most of the workers of the federal government were unemployed, and the essential organizations lost their last trickles of funding. That was it.

Everyone expected everything to switch right back to normal as soon as word got around that they were all in danger with no one keeping the large corporations from letting their food get poisoned or what have you. They had expected that, but such a thing did not happen. Rather, the government stayed shut down. Thirty days came and went, and politicians were all being flown to Washington to discuss the terms in an emergency deal to open the government. 

That didn't happen either.

It stayed shut.

Forty days.

Fifty days.

Two months now. The federal government now only exists in theory. Rumor has it that they're still there, there arguing with each other about how to fix the issue, but no one's really sure. Most people are still going to work, so long as they're still getting paid. Few state employed workers are still going. God, the only ones I know about are the firemen and the police officers, mostly because one of those are a good group of people, and the other like their guns too much to let that slide. 

So here we are. There's... There's no protests. There's no one to protest to. And there's no riots or purge-like scenes littering the streets. Not yet anyway. I'm not sure quite what anyone outside of the states is making of this, but I'm not sure I want to know. But I believe we're on our own for a while yet.

....

Day one hundred eighty eight of the shutdown. I dont know why I've been keeping a tally like this, but it gives me something to determine time from. I like the local militias, they're kind. I also am incredibly thankful that my house is where it is, because closer to the city the violence is starting to break out in fits. At least here its quiet and safe, people work together, and everyone is fed. I hear that things are still holding up in the bigger cities, but I don't know for sure. I dont think theres really any way to know. I miss the radio

...

In a world of green and growing things, it can be very easy to forget the sins and struggle of our past. This race has been unkind to its only home, and that has caused it to change irreparably.

It's been almost a year now since the shutdown, and the news only runs for the people who have power. We have a generator, and we're lucky enough that Chicago is getting power from the nuclear reactor up north. Someone is making sure that's still getting run so it doesn't melt down, and I just hope that other places are doing the same.  
The winter is going to come soon and I just hope to god that it isnt nearly as cold this year as it was last year. I'm not sure who's in charge within our community, but i know that our mayor left town and hasn't come back. Perhaps the township board will step in? I don't know...


	4. Chapter 4

There's not a single day that goes by that I'm not afraid. My mama said it started with her generation. She says that when she was young, everyone started to be afraid. The year before she was born, terrorist groups from another country came and killed so many people. She says that any time she sees an airplane a little too close to the ground she can't breathe, and I don't know if I really understand what she means.

But I do understand what it's like to be afraid. Someone gets killed outside of a school every day because of population control, and I'm always afraid I'm going to be next. Mama tells me that I'm safe because we're smart and they value smart people. I'm not so sure that she's right, but it comforts me anyway. 

One school in each state, each day. There's a list somewhere that keeps track of who's paid their due and who hasn't. Mama tells me that there used to be such a thing called home-school, and she said if she could she would home-school me and Stella. She says that she thinks Baba could do it if they were allowed to, but they arent. 

I haven't seen my baba in a week or two now and it makes me sad. I hope their office wasn't raided like that one....


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning is always when the state of things becomes clearly apparent to anyone with enough patience to pay attention. In the beginning of it all, everything was in a fairly normal state, being that funding was as low as usual and no one really cared to change it. Four years and we would be out, never having to see the place again. And everyone knows that no one listens to teachers.


End file.
